


Enough is Enough

by Montyp_ython



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Eventual Smut, First Time, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montyp_ython/pseuds/Montyp_ython
Summary: Kenma was tired. No, fuck that he was exhausted.Once again he found himself surrounded by idiots, idiots that were his friends, but idiots nonetheless. Every single time it happens he swears he won't let it happen again but then Kuroo gives him that look where his lip juts out and his eyes get shiny and Kenma can't possibly say no. Hes a weak man okay, a very gay very weak man.~In which Kenma is in love with Kuroo and Kuroo is in love with Kenma but neither of them have the balls to say it until shit hits the fan between them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> hello all :)
> 
> TW/ mention of vomit and panic attacks in chapt 1
> 
> This is my first time writing a fic and constructive criticism is welcome :) I will try to update next week. This is most likely going to be a one shot with two chapters Smut will be in chapter two. Enjoy c:

Kenma was tired. No, fuck that he was exhausted. 

Once again he found himself surrounded by idiots, idiots that were his friends, but idiots nonetheless. Every single time it happens he swears he won't let it happen again but then Kuroo gives him that look where his lip juts out and his eyes get shiny and Kenma can't possibly say no. Hes a weak man okay, a very gay very weak man.

So that's how he found himself squished in between bokuto and some jock he did not know as a party ravaged his and Kuroos apartment. The music was loud and he knew his neighbors were going to really give it to them tomorrow if they didn't just end up calling the cops. 

Kuroo had promised it would be small “...just Bokuto, Akaashi and some of their new friends from school that's all I swear Kenma.” he had said as he flashed Kenma a smile that made his knees weak and heart stutter. Kenma shook his head and huffed trying to hide the blush that seemed to invade his cheeks. “Fine, but please just keep it down, the landlady already hates us.” Kuroo smiled and Kenma had felt the blush on his cheeks increase tenfold.

How that “small” get together turned into this, Kenma had no clue. There was a girl he didn't know stripping on his coffee table and three guys shotgunning beers in the bathroom. Kenma sighed and removed himself from the man sandwich he had found himself in on the couch and decided to find Kuroo. 

This party needed to end now. 

Kenma felt his anxiety rise as the seconds passed by, he never really liked loud noises or crowds and this was that but much worse. There were bodys in every place in his apartment, yelling, drinking…...throwing up. Oh god this needed to end NOW. 

Kenma hurried around using his small stature to his advantage as he wiggled through the sea of gyrating college kids. He could not find Kuroo.

He did spot Bokuto and Akaashi though. But they would be no help as Bokuto currently had Akaashi pinned against the far living room wall with his face in Akaashis neck. And if Akaashis twitching hips and closed eyes were anything to go by he was not whispering bible verses into his ear. 

Kenma rolled his eyes, he was happy for his friends he really was, but he also didn’t need them fucking in his apartment during a party that he really wanted to end. 

He turned on his heels and decided to wait it out in his room. He could yell at them all tomorrow. He just needed to get away from the noise. 

His heart dropped into his stomach though he walked into the hallway though. 

There was Kuroo, his best friend, love of his life pinning a twink about Kenmas size up against his bedroom door and sucking bruises into his neck. 

The twink moaned. 

Kenma froze.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Well it was the first time this exact situation had happened but Kenma knew Kuroo brought people to the apartment to do...extracurricular activities with. 

Usually he would just put his headphones in, blast his eardrums to hell and pretend the love of his life wasn't railing someone a wall away from him. 

Kuroos escapades were usually kept away from Kenma and rarely had Kenma even seen a face of the people Kuroo brings home as they were always gone by morning.

This was different. This was right here, right in front of Kenma. 

He watched, unable to move, as Kuroo brought his hands down and squeezed the twinks ass through his impossibly tight jeans. Hands kneading into the soft flesh as he rocked his hips down. 

Kenma was suddenly very aware of his surroundings, the loud bass of some pop song reverberated in his bones, the smell of alcohol burned his nose and the sight of his object of affection making out with someone other than himself shot straight to his gut. He was going to be sick.

He was really going to be sick, like right now. 

He finally unstuck his feet from the ground and hurled himself down the hallway knocking into Kuroo as he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. 

“Hey what the fuc..Kenma?” He heard Kuroos' stunned voice but that's all he heard before he was heaving his dinner into the toilet. 

Tears rolled down his face in fat streams as he sat by the toilet. His head hurt, he couldn't breath. He knew he was having a panic attack and yet he couldnt breath. 

He heard knocking on the door.

“Kenma are you okay, what's going on? Are you sick?”

It was Kuroo, he had the audacity to sound worried. That's not what Kenma needed right now, he wanted to hate Kuroo. Hate him for not loving him back. Hate him for making him fall in love with him.

“Go away, I'm fine.” Kenma rasped. His voice was raw from crying and throwing up. He knew Kuroo probably wouldn't go away that easily but it was worth a try.

“You don't sound fine, do you need anything? Water? Kenma please let me in.” Kuroo sounded like he was almost begging at the last part but it didn't matter to Kenma. He couldn't see him right now, couldn't see the lips that had just been attached to someone else's. 

“Seriously i'm fine Kuroo, just..uh..had too much to drink. Leave me alone.” They both know Kenma hadn't drunk that night and Kenma was relieved when Kuroo didn't call him out on it.

“Uh..well okay i'll get everyone to headout let me know if you need anything.”

He heard Kuroos footsteps leave the door and took a few deep breaths. Slowly he braced himself on the tub and lifted himself to the sink to brush his teeth. 

He looked like shit. Eyeliner smeared down his face, eyes bloodshot and red. No wonder Kuroo didn't want him. Kenma hadn't missed the attractiveness of the twink Kuroo had been feeling up. Tight chorded muscle on a compact body, bright orange hair adorning what must've been a handsome face if kendma had been able to see it when it wasn't covered by Kuroos. 

The total opposite of Kenma. Kenma was lean and small. His hair was about three months overdue for a dye touch up and needed a cut badly. 

He took one last look at himself in the mirror as he rinsed his mouth and sighed. He needed to get over this crush as soon as possible, it was eating him up inside.

He quietly opened the door to the bathroom and stuck his head out checking to see if there was anyone in the hall, especially any Kuroos. Once he determined the coast was clear he made a beeline to his room across the hall and locked his door as soon as he entered. 

He slid down onto the ground with his back against the door and felt his heart ache. Kuroo didn’t deserve this, he was young and handsome, very very very handsome and deserved to get laid by hot guys left and right during his prime. He didn't deserve his best friend falling in love with him and possibly ruining their friendship with jealousy. 

Hot tears ran down Kenmas face as sobs wracked his body. He would never be enough for Kuroo. He was a nobody, nothing. And now he was fucking up his feelings twoards his best friend because he had to go and fall in love.


End file.
